The Maths Teacher
by ThePumpkinPatch
Summary: Ichigo starts a new year at school with a new teacher whom he is greatly attracted to. They fall in love but the teacher is Ichigo's best friend's brother. Will this ruin their relationship or will it hold strong. Bya/Ichi. It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. All characters belong to Kubo Tite. No profit is being made from this.

A/N: Completely AU, that is no shinigami, no Quincy, no Soul Society, no Hueco Mundo

Chapter 1: The First Day Back

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as he flicked through the mail. _'Bill, bill, meals on wheels flyer, take-out menu… same shit different day', _he thought until he reached the letter from the school. _'Must be my summer exam results', _he thought nervously as he didn't think he did very well. Tearing open the envelope and taking out the sheet of paper he prepared himself for the worst.

_**Karakura High School**_

_**Summer examinations 2009**_

_**Student name: Kurosaki Ichigo Class: 4g**_

_**Subject Level Grade **_

_Japanese Honours B+ 82%_

_English Honours B 79%_

_Mathematics Honours A+ 97% _

_History Ordinary B 70%_

_Geography Honours B 80%_

_Civics Common level A 86%_

_Biology Honours A+ 98%_

_Chemistry Honours A 89%_

_Economics Ordinary B+ 83%_

_Technical Graphics Honours C 56% _

_Materials Technology: Ordinary C 55 % _

_-woodwork (21%)_

_-metalwork (34%)_

_P.E Common level A+ 100% _

_**Teacher Comments: Japanese: **__Professor Soifon- Ichigo is working very well in class and has a great understanding of the studied material_

_**English: **__Professor Ichimaru- Ichigo seems to have a good knowledge of the language and could easily hold a full conversation with a fluent speaker._

_**Mathematics: **__Professor Shihouin- Excelent work, excells particularly in trigonometry._

_**History: **__Professor Kyoraku- Seems to have little interest in the subject but does well anyway._

_**Geography: **__Professor Aizen- Brilliant result, works well._

_**Civics: **__Professor Tousen- Most of the marks went to his project work rather than the written exam but an excellent result nonetheless_

_**Biology: **__Professor Unohana- Ichigo works extremely well in class and it is obviously reflected in his grade. Top of class._

_**Chemistry: **__Professor Kurotsuchi- Excellent result, good student. Second to top._

_**Economics: **__Professor Ukitake- Excellent result, works well in class._

_**Materials Technology: **__Professor Komamura- Ichigo needs to practice more at home if he hopes to do well at this subject in future_

_**P.E: **__Coach Kenpachi- Can't argue with that result, can ya?_

_Students are reminded that uniforms are required at all times unless a note from a parent or guardian is presented to the year head. Students are to note that Professor Shihouin will not be teaching mathematics this year as she has decided to assist Professor Urahara in teaching this years unusually large physics class, she is to be replaced by Professor Kuchiki Byakuya._

_**Signed:**_

_Principal Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni._

Ichigo was dumbfounded, not only did he pass everything but he was in the top three in two subjects, he expected to get at least three fails but his pessimism was completely blown away. He found it odd that the results, which were usually posted in mid August, were posted on September third but thought no more of it as he sat down to breakfast.

''I see your results have come in my son!'' Bellowed Ichigo's father Isshin while grabbing the sheet out of his son's hand. A large grin spread over his face and he ran to his wife's memorial poster. ''Look Masaki, my dear, Ichigo's a genius!'' He yelled before he was silenced by a sharp kick to the back by Ichigo.

''Gimme my results back you old goat, the poster doesn't care what I got!'' Ichigo yelled at his father, who was by that point crying at the poster mumbling something about his 'traitor of a son'. Ichigo finished his breakfast and left for school as quickly as possible before his father attacked him.

It didn't take Ichigo long to get to school. When he arrived he was greeted by the usual sights, Keigo trying (and failing) to get a date with every girl who sneezed in his direction, Kojima texting some random person, Ishida looking like he was forced to eat a sack of lemons, Orihime being groped by Chizuru who was being attacked by Tatsuki for it while Rukia looked on trying to stifle a laugh, Chad standing completely still and doing his best to blend in with the trees, Yumichika trying to beautify Ikkaku and Renji arguing with someone over nothing. It was… ok-ish to be back.

The day started out with chemistry. Everyone hated the first chemistry of the year since Professor Kurostuchi usually spent it telling everyone how pathetic their attempts were while somehow fitting his catchprase 'how intriguing' into every fifth sentence. Finally the bell rang and the class moved onto English with that grinning creep Ichimaru who just handed out sheets with vocabulary for the class to use to refresh their memories. Class after class passed until the lunch bell rang. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Keigo, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Tatsuki and Kojima were gathered under the large tree at the back of the school.

''Hey Kuchiki-chan', Orihime said. 'Is the new maths teacher any relation of yours?''

''Adopted brother.'' Rukia replied simply

''When did your parents adopt him?'' Ichigo asked curiously.

''He adopted me as his sister.'' Rukia said.

''Oh that's not fair, now she'll get special treatment in the hardest subject we have.'' Keigo whined

''Shut it Asano, nii-sama made sure I knew that I would receive no special treatment from him. And besides, even if I am still better that you at maths it doesn't mean I'm getting special treatment it just means I still own your ass.'' Keigo went red at that.

''Are you insulting my intelligence Kuchiki?'' He demanded.

''What intelligen-'' Rukia tried to speak but was cut off.

''Shut up Kuchiki. I ask the questions, I finish the answers and yes, you are insulting my intelligence.''

''That implies you have intelligence to insult Asano.'' Tatsuki said sharply

''Oh so you're on her side Arisawa, who else agrees with Kuchiki?'' Questioned Keigo. Everyone raised their hands except Ishida. ''At least Ishida's on my side.'' Keigo said, utterly disenhearted.

''Well if you think about it, he knows a lot about failing to get dates.'' Ishida said, casing the entire group to laugh hysterically.

''Rukia.'' They heard a deep, rather sexy (if I may say so myself XD) voice say. Everyone turned to see a tall man in his mid-twenties with slate grey eyes and long jet black hair with kenseikan holding it at the top and sides. He was wearing a simple button-up black shirt and a pair of black trousers. ''Is it alright for you and your friends to be back here?'' He asked.

''Yes it's fine nii-sama.'' Rukia replied. He turned on his heel and walked away. In the short time Rukia's brother was there Ichigo found himself completely mesmerised by him. His eyes, his voice, the way his hair moved with the wind. _'He has a really nice ass... wait I'm not gay...am I? No! Definitely not. ',_ Ichigo thought as he walked away.

''...Ichigo, Ichigo. STRAWBERRY!'' Rukia screamed, trying to get his attention.

''Wha?'' He asked in a particularly dumb voice.

''The bell went.'' Renji said

''Did it?'' asked Ichigo.

''We have double maths now so you have a whole hour and a half to space out about Rukia's brother's behind.'' Ishida said sarcastically.

''What's this? Ichigo's gay?'' Yumichika asked, just barely containing his excitement as he was gay himself.

''No, Yumichika, I'm not gay.'' Said a rather annoyed Ichigo.

''There's no shame in it.'' Yumichika began. ''I mean he did have a nice a-''

''Stop. I don't need to hear you talk about nii-sama like that.'' Said Rukia, cutting Yumichika off.

''I'm just saying.'' He said, trying to justify talking about her brother like that in front of her.

''Well don't be 'just saying''' Rukia said.

They filed into the classroom and took out their books. The class showed no excitement at the prospect of a new teacher. Usually you could hear people muttering about the possibility of a pushover for a teacher, or someone who was really strict, but the class was silent and nobody seemed to care, except for Ichigo. Rukia noticed that he was eagerly staring at the door.

''Strawberry?'' She asked, drawing his attention away from the door. ''Is it possible that you have just a slight crush on nii-sama?'' Ichigo looked incredulous at the very notion. ''It's just that you've been staring at the door looking like you're waiting for him.''

''Of course I'm waiting'', Ichigo said. ''We've been here for fifteen minutes now and he still hasn't arrived.''

''Ok, just asking. But if you do-''

''Rukia.'' Ichigo said. ''I. Don't. Have. A. Crush. On. Your. Brother. End of story. Case closed. That's all she wrote.''

''If you-''

''Rukia!'' Ichigo shouted. The door finally opened and Professor Kuchiki walked in slowly. He looked at all the students individually. Rukia watched Ichigo as her brother looked at Ichigo. To say Ichigo was trying not to blush was an understatement, he had to look away just to stop his cheeks turning a light pink. Rukia had to suppress her laughter, usually Ichigo had to suppress a blush whenever Professor Shihouin or Professor Soifon looked at him but she never thought she would see the day Ichigo would have to suppress a blush because of a man.

''My name is Professor Kuchiki.'' He said in a deep voice that made half the girls and Yumichika melt. ''Unless I speak to you nobody is to talk and I have one golden rule, nobody is to tell me to f-off .''Most of the class were giggling at this but Professor Kuchiki was unfazed (I had to put that in, it's my maths teacher's golden rule and when he says it it's priceless). He turned and began to write something on the chalkboard. Ichigo stared at his hand as it gracefully dragged the chalk across the board until _problems leading to quadratic equations _was written in perfect handwriting. He began writing again: _A gardener planted 240* cherry blossoms in rows containing __**x**__ bushes each_. _If he increased the number of bushes in each row by 3 he would have 4 rows less. Form and solve an equation to find the value of __**x**__. _

''You, Kurosaki, what's x and prove that it's right?'' Professor Kuchiki asked after a few minutes. Rukia had to suppress her laughter once again as she knew by the end of his answer, Ichigo would live up to his nickname of strawberry.

''W-well th-the equation is x multiplied by x plus three multiplied by two hundred and forty over x plus x multiplied by x plus three multiplied by four equals x multiplied by x plus three multiplied by two hundred and fourty over x plus three. Then you cancel the common denominators and are left with two hundred and forty x plus seven hundred and twenty minus four x squared plus twelve x equals two hundred and forty x, then you bring that two-forty across the equal and it becomes negative two hundred and forty. The negative and positive two-forty cancel each other out you get four x squared plus twelve minus seven hundred and twenty and divide it all by four to get x squared minus three x plus one hundred and eighty. Th-then using that you get x plus fifteen equals zero and x negative twelve equals zero then replace the first zero with fifteen and it becomes x equals negative fifteen and replace the second zero with the negative twelve and it becomes x equals twelve so x equals twelve.*'' Rukia looked at Ichigo once again and she was right, he did live up to his nickname.

''And why does x equal twelve and not fifteen?'' Asked Professor Kuchiki.

''The two answers are negative fifteen and positive twelve and you can't have negative fifteen trees to a row.''

The class rolled on and without ever even trying Professor Kuchiki had making Ichigo blush down to a science. Eventually the bell rang and the class went to the science labs one again for biology. Everybody loved biology, not because they found it interesting but rather because Professor Unohana was everyone's favourite teacher. Ichigo always loved the first biology of the year because Professor Unohana would always spend it telling everyone how proud she was of their effort and showering the class with praise, completely the opposite of Kurotsuchi.

''Good afternoon everyone.'' Said Professor Unohana in her soft, kindly voice. ''I trust you all had a good summer. You all did very well on your exam and I'm very proud to say the lowest result was eighty one percent.'' As usual, Professor Unohana allowed the class to relax for the whole class time as a reward for the good results. _'She'd still give us the class off even if we all failed.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

''Hey strawberry, I saw the way you were blushing when you were answering nii-sama. Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?'' Asked Rukia

''One hundred percent sure.'' Ichigo grunted.

The door opened and Professor Kuchiki stuck his head in. ''Excuse my rudeness, Professor Unohana but could I borrow Kurosaki Ichigo for a moment? He's to bring his maths notebook also.'' He asked

''Of course, Professor Kuchiki.'' She replied. Ichigo got out of his seat and walked outside to Kuchiki.

''Is something wrong, sir?'' He asked, he could fell the blood go to his cheeks as soon as he met his professor's eyes. _'Dammit, get a grip on yourself Kurosaki.' _He thought, but it was no use.

''Follow me.'' Said Professor Kuchiki. Ichigo followed his new maths teacher to his classroom where he was led to the desk he was sitting in. Professor Kuchiki pointed at the desk and Ichigo noticed that there was writing on it.

''Explain.'' Professor Kuchiki demanded. Ichigo shrugged. Kuchiki grabbed the notebook from Ichigo's hands, opened it and lined up the first page with the writing on the desk. It lined up perfectly, half of Ichigo's equation was written on the desk, the other half in his note book. ''Kurosaki, the desk, although being made of the only constituent of paper, does not constitute paper.'' A blush spread over Ichigo's cheeks and he looked away. ''The day finishes after this period. I want you back here to clean this. Clear?'' Professor Kuchiki said.

''Crystal.'' Ichigo said quietly.

''Get back to class.''

Ichigo left the room and walked through the hallways. He was angry at himself because not only had he gotten an effective detention on the first day back, but also because he knew he had been blushing every minute he was with Professor Kuchiki. His blushing didn't subside for a single second and he was sure the professor noticed. He walked into the biology lab and the second he sat down the bell rang, marking the end of the day.

He slung his bag over his shoulders and walked sullenly to Kuchiki's classroom. As he walked through the door he noticed that there was a bottle of cleaning agent on the desk as well as a cloth. Professor Kuchiki looked up from the book he was reading.

''When you're finished you can leave.'' He said to Ichigo. Ichigo sprayed the cleaner on the desk and began rubbing the ink with the cloth. Thinking he would be finished in no time Ichigo rubbed the desk with the cloth vigorously. He lifted the cloth and found the ink stains were completely unchanged.

''Oh, I forgot to mention'', Professor Kuchiki said. ''I poured half the cleaner out and diluted. If you work fast you'll be finished in about a half an hour. You also have two hundred lines, 'I must not write on the desks in Professor Kuchiki's classroom'.'' Ichigo stared incredulously at the young teacher who just barely grinned back at him. He started again, this time spraying more cleaner and rubbing much harder. It was after at least about ten minutes did the ink finally start to smear a bit.

''That's what ya git fer writin' on that there desk, Kurosaki.'' Ichigo heard Professor Ichimaru say in a soft, mocking tone. ''Oh well, once a rebel always a rebel I s'posse. But that's Kurosaki Ichigo fer ya, world renowned bad boy.'' Ichimaru sauntered to Ichigo's side. ''I can git ya outta yer punishment. I can make it so that Professor Kuchiki lets ya off cleaning this here desk and them lines. He's new so he's a pushover.'' He whispered. For a split second all common sense left Ichigo and he looked hopeful. ''Jus' kiddin'.'' Ichimaru said, mocking him once more. He turned and left, his laughter could still be heard as he turned the corner in the hallway.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the desk and scrubbed as hard as he could. He finished after another ten minutes and was let go.

It was the usual story when he got back home. Yuzu was making dinner, Isshin was trying to attack him and Karin was doing whatever it was Karin did other than soccer. Night came eventually and Ichigo was lying in bed. He closed his eyes for what must have been the twentieth time and tried to go to sleep but like every time he closed his eyes his thoughts were invaded with images of slate grey eyes and long, silky black hair in kenseikan. He could feel him self gradually hardening as the images of Professor Kuchiki got dirtier and dirtier until Ichigo could no longer stand it. He reached into his pyjama bottoms and pulled out his rock-hard member and began gently stroking it. He could feel the pleasure building and he began stroking himself more vigorously as the images in his head began to include himself and Professor Kuchiki in less-than-acceptable positions for a teacher and student to be in. Ichigo could feel himself about to spill and his whole body began jerking along with the small groans until he came, his cum spilled onto his toned abdomen and navel as he whispered 'Byakuya'. Ichigo cleaned himself up and sat on the edge of his bed. _'Goddammit, Ichigo, last night you were doing that while imagining Professor Shihouin.' _He slumped back on to his bed.

''What's wrong with me?'' Ichigo asked himself. He didn't really know the answer and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know. He pulled the duvet over himself and turned on his side. _'I don't know,' _he thought. _'But it would be nice to have some kind of answer.' _He closed his eyes once more but this time he wasn't haunted by images of Kuchiki Byakuya but rather nightmares of Rukia finding he and her brother in a less-than-appropriate position.

* * *

So that's Chapter One fer ya. I have a fair idea of where I'm going with this. If you want you can tell me some stuff you'd like to see and I'll try to include it. So please review, constructive criticisms only if it's not to much to ask.

Your's truly

ThePumpkinPatch

* I was going to make the equation 1000 cherry blossoms but it wouldn't work out and I know you might say it doesn't matter but it would bug the crap out of me.

*My description of Ichigo's answer was crap so in case you couldn't understand it:

_**x(x+3)(240/x)-x(x+3)(4)=x(x+3)(240/x+3)**_

_**240(x+3)-4x(x+3)=x(240)**_

_**240x+720-4x^2-12x=240x**_

_**240x+720-4x^2-12x-240x=0**_

_**-4x^2-12x+720=0**_

_**2x^2+6x-360=0**_

_**x^2+3x-180=0 x+15 (cross multiply)**_

_** x-12**_

_** -----------**_

_** 15x-12x**_

_**(x+15)(x-12)=0**_

_**x+15=0 x-12=0**_

_**x=-15 x=12**_

_**Ans: 12 trees per row**_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTICE 1

NOTE TO THE PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERT LISTS OR ELSEWHERE:

This story will be deleted for a short amount of time since the website has not allowed me into my account for the past months. Due to these complications I will be making a new account. It will be reposted under the name Insidiousemoboy ASAP.

Thank you.


End file.
